There is provided a technology for applying (superimposing) an information code such as a QR code (registered trademark) to a base image, and generating and displaying a base-image-attached information code image (referring to Patent Literature 1, for example). By using a map image as the base image, it is possible to apply an information code to the map image, and generate and display a map-image-attached information code image.